


Greatness

by lavellanxx



Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavellanxx/pseuds/lavellanxx
Summary: Karina has unveiled Caesar's intended successor.





	Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the middle of ch18, sometime after mc has first reported back to antony. it's basically my twist on the events that lead up to lupercalia. one of the many great things about marc antony, the historical figure, is that his motivation for some of his actions can’t really be discerned, which is something that I definitely capitalize on in here :)

Caesar was not as intelligent as he thought he was, Karina quickly learned. He was too comfortable in his power, never thinking her to be anything more than some glorified whore. He would pull her into his bed when his wife or his Egyptian queen were not around, and she would please him. Let him take and take until he was happy.

_ “Men talk when they’re happy,” _ Lena had told her once.

He would let her serve him, then let her linger. And she would let him talk. For Caesar, great and powerful as he may be, was still but a man.

She would play the fool and let him drivel on about Antony or Cicero or the next, gossiping about his colleagues like some scorned little girl. But every so often he would leave her with a precious gem, and she knew that one day she would win.

For Karina was a patient woman. Caesar would deliver his own downfall. She need only wait.

But it had been weeks now since Caesar’s return to Rome, and the public’s favor of him festered like a disease. They adored him, lauded his reforms and praised him at his Triumphs. But they didn’t see how quickly Caesar consolidated power. They turned a blind eye when he wore his purple regalia like the Roman kings of old. They ignored how his short term as dictator turned into a decade of power. He striped Antony of his position as  _ magister equitum _ and refused to name him or any other man as  _ consul _ . Now, Caesar ruled Rome alone. And with his alliance with the queen of Egypt, Caesar was well on his way to conquering the world. Or so he thought.

His last Triumph was to be held in a fortnight, to praise his victory over Gaul. Karina would not see it happen. Caesar had become too ambitious, believed himself to be Rome’s king, their god, even. She could show the people what their beloved dictator truly thought of himself, if only certain pieces were to fall into place.

And Antony, despite it all, still stood by his friend. It was a trait she’d find admirable if it weren’t so annoyingly inconvenient. She would spy for him, but he wouldn’t listen to any truths she uncovered. He would defend Caesar’s actions or deny any slights against him. Part of her began to wonder if this was all part of the game. That her spying was really a ploy for him to learn what she knew. That he only used her to protect Caesar and his own power. But she remembered all those nights spent with him and all the days in between. There was no faking the affection she saw. And every so often she would catch him pause at what she said, and perhaps Antony’s loyalty to Caesar wasn’t so endless, after all.

Even so, she polished that precious gem of information in her mind, thinking how best to present it to him. For Caesar did not return Antony’s loyalty. At least not to the degree of which Antony would expect. Lately, Caesar had sought out another. His nephew of eighteen, Octavian, had recently found the man’s ear. Caesar would often leave her to go tend to him, mentoring him in the art of politics and diplomacy.

She met the boy briefly, when she arrived at Caesar’s estate a few weeks ago. He was unlike Antony in almost every way. He was lean, almost sickly so. It was surprising to see a man so conceivably weak in the company of Caesar. But he had a shrewdness about him, and when his smile failed to reach his eyes, Karina knew he shared Caesar’s conniving nature.

She’d yet to tell Antony. He knew of the boy’s existence, but didn’t realize just how prevalent he’d become in the  _ Julii _ family. She would wait for the right moment to play her card, for she knew Antony would not react well. It would be yet another crack in his loyalty.

It gave her faith, in some strange way. She prayed that the gods would allow her to sway him, and maybe then her vengeance would not come at the cost of her lover. If she could just show him that Caesar was looking to another, or that he didn’t need him for greatness… 

With Caesar gone, Antony would be there to succeed him as the first man in Rome. Octavian was too young and had no hold over the people like Antony did. Her lover would rule the city and she would be right there with him. They would rule Rome  _ together _ .

Karina reached into her wardrobe, looking for a dress to wear that day. She smiled as her hand brushed against the soft silks and jeweled fabrics of her Vulcanalia dress. She remembered the power she felt at Antony’s side, dressed as Vulcan’s bride. They  _ adored _ her and Antony. She remembered how happy she was to be there with him, to be loved and lauded. How it felt as if they were the only two people in the world. She longed to go back there. 

In truth, she longed for him. There was no denying that she loved him. Even her father saw right through her. Karina was no fool, however. Despite her prayers, she knew the gods demanded a price to be paid. But there was always that small chance that maybe, just maybe, there would come a day when neither of them would have to pretend.

“Karina.”

And just like that, her heart swelled in gentle song. Karina bit her lip to contain her smile. When she turned to face him, she turned slowly, her hand laying at the breadth of her hip. She would let him come to her, despite how much she wanted to run to him. “Antony,” she said simply. “Don’t you know it’s impolite to enter while a lady is indecent? To what do I owe this visit?”

Antony only grinned, unable to hide his mirth as he made his way towards her. “Does a man need reason to visit his woman?”

“You tell me,” she replied. “You haven’t written in weeks.”

“ _ Two _ weeks,” he corrected once he reached her. He pinched her chin between his fingers, lifting her gaze upwards. “And I was rather busy, as were you, or so I’ve heard. But I’m here now.” Then he leaned down to kiss her.

Scents of cypress and leather filled her. Just as she remembered. Karina wrapped herself in his arms, embracing those fleeting moments of contentment. She broke into a smile as they pulled apart, warming at the look in his eyes.

“I missed you,” she finally relented. Karina nuzzled into the crook of his neck, wanting more than anything to forget the world outside. For as dangerous a man as he was, Antony surprised her with how gentle he could be with her. In between all their games and conspiracies, the crass and self-serving man became someone who could almost be kind. He cared for her. Loved her, even, in his own way.

Even so, she asked, “Have you missed me?”

He kissed at her brow bone, murmuring, “You know I have. No woman could ever compare to you.”

She smiled against his neck, lips brushing his bronzed skin. “Have you been making many comparisons, then?”

His laugh rumbled her, the sound light and clear. “Believe it or not, I actually haven’t. I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve been busy.”

“Oh?” Karina looked up at him. 

“Caesar has charged me to oversee soldiers as they tally households for the census.” Antony laid his hands on her hips, his thumb rubbing her idly. “Said something about fixing the grain handouts.”

“And he left  _ you _ in charge of it?” she asked. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, just as he liked it. “Shouldn’t he have better use for you than some counting project?”

His hand stilled. “He’s put me at the head of his soldiers. They’re in my charge.”

Karina hummed. “I suppose you’re right. It seems you’re his second in all but name.” She sighed, knowing better to leave it. She removed herself from his arms, a lone hand trailing down to grasp his as she pulled him towards the bed. “How long do we have today?”

He sat down with her, relaxed once again. “Not nearly enough time. I need to be at the basilica by midday.”

“What are you doing at the basilica?” she asked.

“Do we  _ really _ want to waste our time speaking of lesser men?” Antony inched closer to her then, caressing the hair from her face. His nose brushed against her cheek as he pressed his lips to her jaw. His hot breath left shivers against her now dampened skin. “I want you,” he whispered.

She closed her eyes, letting her head fall to the side as he trailed kisses along her neck. “I wish we could go back to before,” she said softly. “Before any of this spying, or hiding. I hate having to pretend that I don’t love you. I miss the days when it was just you and I, when the city was  _ ours _ .” Her voice dripped in honey, she told him, “Things were better without Caesar.”

Antony was quiet for a single moment. He was still too close for her to see. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered. “ _ Caesar _ is the reason why we’re both here in the first place. And you’d do best to remember that.” He resumed his kissing, his grasp tighter this time. 

Karina pursed her lips and hummed. “Perhaps. But then, if you  _ truly _ believed that, why bother sending me to him at all?”

He pulled back to look at her, his brow raised as a smile played at his face. “You’re usually more subtle than this.”

She giggled. “I haven’t the slightest idea of what you’re talking about.”

“Of course.” He nodded. “And since you’ve so kindly brought it up, is there any news of our dear friend?”

“He’s made quick use of my services, always leaving to go meet with someone, though I’m not sure who just yet,” she lied. “And I’m sure you’ve already heard that he’s gifted Cleopatra a villa  _ outside _ of Rome’s boundaries.”

Antony snorted. “Yes, that foreign whore won’t shut  _ up _ about her son and their place in Rome. Though it’s about time that Caesar remembered Rome won’t tolerate an Egyptian wife.” He paused then, knuckles tapping against her knee. “And what’s this about a man?”

“I don’t know,” she told him. “Caesar only mentioned meeting this person on a couple occasions. I just know it’s been kept at least somewhat private.”

He frowned, tapping again at her knee. “Keep an open ear, then, will you? I want to know who this man is.”

Karina cupped his cheek with her hand, eyes looking directly into his own. “I will,” she promised.

As he kissed her, she could feel the tension leave his body, soothed by her touch. His fingers wove through her coiling hair, holding her closer to him. But just as quickly as his lips found hers, he broke their kiss, a thought distracting him away. “Somewhat private, you say?”

“What?”

“You said he was keeping him somewhat private. But public enough for him to be a guest at a banquet, wouldn’t you agree?”

Karina furrowed her brows, still not following. “I suppose.”

Antony grinned, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “How would you, my dearest, like to accompany me to Caesar’s banquet?”

“Accompany you?” she asked with a raised brow. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Antony let out a loud guffaw, the familiar and jovial sound resounding in the air. “No, but I’m sure I can spin something. You’re adored by the people, you help entertain the crowds. Something of that matter. Besides, it’s only right that the Princess of Gaul should enjoy the riches of its conquest.”

“If you’re sure.” She squeezed his hand. 

His smile turned gentle and his eyes warmed like a hearth. “I’m sure,” he spoke softly, squeezing her hand in return. “It’ll be just like before, just you and me.” Antony kissed her lips before pressing his forehead against hers. “I want to know what he’s thinking, Karina. I want to know the truth.”


End file.
